Ice Skating
by To-San
Summary: Ritsuka didn't know how, but Soubi had tricked him. How he fell for it, even he didn't quite comprehend, but it had happened all right. Soubi had managed to drag him to the 'Ice House', the local ice skating rink. Please Review! Rated T for two words.


I am To-San! Call me To!

This story came to me when I went with my friend to the ice skating rink, and I saw a couple skating in front of us at one point. ^.^ (That's right; I can come up with stories just by looking at people! That's called TALENT)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Loveless. If I did, the plot would be so messed up. I also don't own the Ice House.**

**P.S: Sorry about the cruddy opening; I've only got the middle part figured out while I'm writing, so I didn't spend too much time on the opening. TT^TT**

Ritsuka didn't know how, but Soubi had tricked him. How he fell for it, even he didn't quite comprehend, but it had happened all right. Soubi had managed to drag him to the 'Ice House', the local ice skating rink. **(1)**

Soubi had been wanting to take his little sacrifice to the Ice House for a while, but every time he brought it up, the neko would decline, saying that he had homework, or was busy, or had something more important to do that go ice skating with his pedophilic fighter. Soubi wouldn't be discouraged easily, Ritsuka found out, because he kept trying to get him to agree so many times that eventually Ritsuka had begun to avoid conversation with the tall blonde, just to save his own sanity.

And for some reason, Ritsuka hadn't been suspicious at all when Soubi had asked Ritsuka to go with him somewhere. His mind must have been blank-or maybe defective- because he agreed easily. When he asked Soubi where they were going, the blonde would only say, "It's a surprise," and smile.

And when Soubi had told him it was going to be cold where they were going; to bring a jacket and possibly some gloves and a scarf, Ritsuka hadn't really questioned it. A lot of places were cold inside, like restaurants and other such places. Still, poor Ritsuka was totally oblivious.

And now here he stood, in front of the tall white brick building, thinking of all the ways he could kill his fighter for bringing him here. Soubi just looked down at him, smiling as if he didn't even notice his sacrifice's irritation.

Ritsuka glared up at Soubi. "Damn it Soubi! I told you I didn't wanna come here!" He said angrily, standing on his tiptoes and grabbing two fistfuls of his fighter's jacket for emphasis. **(2)**

"I know," Soubi said, still smiling. "But I think it will be fun."He kissed Ritsuka on the lips briefly before detangling the neko's hold on his jacket and walking him inside.

Inside the Ice House, it was chilly. **(3)** Pulling his jacket around him for warmth, Ritsuka stood off to the side pouting as Soubi paid admission. When Soubi walked him through the doors and into the actual ice skating rink, Ritsuka shivered involuntarily. It was even colder in here!

Suddenly, Soubi's arm was around him. Yelling about what other people would think, Ritsuka tried to dislodge the strong arm pulling him close to Soubi, but to no avail. The blonde led him to another room; a snack bar/rest area. It was much quieter in here than back out where the rink was, because hardly anyone was even in here. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence, Ritsuka unwillingly let Soubi lead him to an empty table in the farthest corner, still pouting.

"I'll be right back," Soubi said, heading off somewhere in the direction Ritsuka had his back to. Looking around, the sacrifice saw that there were games around one wall of the room, and a small, very outdated television set was mounted in the corner he was sitting. He stared up at it, listlessly watching the commercials go by with his arms folded up on his chest subconsciously until he Soubi's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said belatedly, after his sacrifice was staring straight at him now. "Here,"

Ritsuka realized he was holding out a coffee cup of something. Taking it in his cold fingers, he sipped it, to find that it was hot chocolate.

"Thanks," He mumbled, taking another sip. Soubi sat down next to him, sipping his own drink, but it smelled more like coffee. They sat like that for awhile, until their cups were both empty and in the trash.

Suddenly, Soubi sat up, taking Ritsuka's bare hand in his glove-covered one. "Come on," he said to him, gently pulling him up.

"Where?" Ritsuka asked dumbly, forgetting for a moment where they were.

"Ice skating," Was the answer, and Ritsuka instantly felt fear bubble up inside his stomach. He didn't even know _how _to ice skate; the main reason why he had declined coming here so many times. He always felt that it was impossible to skate on two almost paper-thin blades of metal over slippery ice, let alone stand.

Almost as if sensing his sacrifice's panic, Soubi smiled warmly and said, "Don't worry. I'll be there with you the whole time."

**$Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker $**

When the two had on their ice skates, Soubi noticed that his adorable little sacrifice was reluctant to stand up. He noticed how Ritsuka's fingers gripped the edge of the worn wooden bench, as if daring Soubi to get him to stand up.

After Soubi _finally _got them both onto the ice, the petrified neko had the death grip on his left arm and refused to lessen his hold. Not that Soubi really minded, but he doubted that Ritsuka would have much fun if he clung to his arm like he was going to die.

Starting slowly and close to the wall, Soubi pushed off. Not thinking that Ritsuka's grip on him could get any tighter, he was proved wrong.

**$Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker Line Breaker$**

After awhile, Soubi noticed that Ritsuka got used to being on the ice, and had significantly loosed his hold on Soubi's arm, though he had not let go yet. After about an hour, Ritsuka had released his arm entirely and was now simply skating beside him.

Disappointed to learn that Ritsuka had only held onto him because he needed him to stay upright, the blonde looked away from staring at the teen and glanced at the couple in front of them.

The two looked happy to be there with each other, holding hands and smiling at each other. Soubi could tell that they were both excellent ice skaters; the way they smoothly glided and turned around the edges of the oval-shaped rink. They were holding hands because they wanted to, not because they had to.

Soubi ruefully looked back at Ritsuka. He wished they could hold hands like that, but he didn't know how Ritsuka would react if he took his hand. Thinking it over for a full three minutes, the blonde finally reached out and took his sacrifice's hand.

Ritsuka flinched a little at the unexpected contact, but allowed it. Soubi suddenly remembered that the teen wasn't wearing any gloves. Noticing the stiffness of his fingers, the fighter reached into his own coat pocket and pulled out a small pair of mittens.

"I brought these, just in case." Soubi said, holding them out to the adorable neko.

Putting them on hurriedly, but with some difficulty due to his stiff fingers, Ritsuka fumbled with the mittens. He managed to get one of them on before Soubi took the boy's bare hand and slipped the mitten on smoothly.

_**$Unnecessary**_** Line Breaker **_**Unnecessary**_** Line Breaker **_**Unnecessary **_**Line Breaker$**

Ritsuka stood there, with both his hands grasped tightly in Soubi's. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he looked away from Soubi's intense blue gaze. Soubi had totally done this on purpose. He had somehow maneuvered them more towards the center to the rink, where no one would hit them, since most of the skaters were around the edge. And it was conveniently time for the lights to dim a bit and have multi-colored lights appear on the icy floor in glorious patterns.

People started swarming into the center where the lights were, and Ritsuka and Soubi were lost in the crowd of skaters.

**(4)** Soubi put his left hand on Ritsuka's back, and his right cupping the teen's cheek. Ritsuka found his hand's gripping Soubi's jacket again, like in the parking lot when they had first arrived. Only this time, he wasn't mad at his fighter. In fact, he couldn't really think straight; not with Soubi's eyes on him like that.

The blonde leaned in and captured Ritsuka's lips in a kiss. Ritsuka didn't think about much. He didn't think about the risk of people seeing them. He didn't think about how wrong and strange it was. Closing his eyes, Ritsuka simply gripped Soubi's jacket tighter.

**THAT WAS THE CUTEST ENDING! :3 **

**I'm also excited because I just ordered the Loveless Vol. 1 manga! I've read it online, but I wanna actually own the books, you know? I just can't wait for it to arrive in the mail! **

**(1) That's the real name of the ice skating rink me and my friend went to :3**

**(2) For some reason, I pictured Soubi wearing this jacket:**

**(Ok,so Fanfiction and Google are being (b)itches, so here are the instructionsof how to find the picture... I HOPE) **

_*Go to google and type in 'Lovless anime Soubi and Ritsuka' (Caps are not important)_

_*(Hopefully) On page 6 of pictures (Though my ipod touch says page three), I THINK one should be a picture of Soubi and Ritsuka on a pink background, in the same positions I had in the story earlier. (With Ritsuka grabbing onto Soubi's shirt) That's the one. Great! NOw my laptop says page 4! GRRR. Just scroll through the pictures until you see the one with the pink background that fits the description, ok?_

_*I hope you understood those instructions. TT^TT_

**(3) Ok, when you walk into the Ice House, there's this thing, it's kinda like a hallway, where the admission is. Then you walk through these ridiculously heavy doors and there's this huge oval shaped ice rink. You walk on the only solid ground there is once you walk in, and along that section is the skate rental, the bathrooms, and some benches. And the snack bar place also has ridiculously heavy doors, like they're just TRYING to piss you off, and it's always warm in there **

**(4) Imagine it like in the picture in the link above! Cause that's where I got the idea. (Not my picture.)**

**BTW: Does anyone know if there is a Loveless story with Alice and Wonderland? Cause I think that would make a great long term story, but I don't wanna take anyone's story plot. **

**I would also like to graciously thank PROMOCAT! The only comments I got on my last story 'Christmas Presents' were from Promocat. **

**SO REVIEW PLEASE! **

_-To-San_


End file.
